The present invention pertains to couplings and adapters for connecting a fluid source to a load or conduit, and, more particularly, pertains to a transition device such as a coupling or adapter that interconnects a hose or conduit to a fire hydrant so that fluid can be conveyed from the hydrant and through the transition device to the hose or conduit.
In general such a device or apparatus is often disposed between the fluid source that may be a tank, container, vat, or hydrant, and the hose, conduit, plumbing, or piping system that is being brought into flow communication with the fluid source. The device or apparatus operates as an intermediate or transition structure to allow for a quick connect and disconnect of, for example, the hose from the fluid source. Such a device or apparatus also permits connection of the hose to the fluid source when a direct attachment cannot be made because of the dissimilar physical configuration between the coupling structure of the fluid source and the coupling structure of the hose, conduit, plumbing or piping system.
Transition or intermediate connection devices are also used with regard to fire hydrants and hoses. In general a typical fire hydrant is a hollow iron structure having an interior vertical chamber that is connected to an underground conduit that is part of a public water system. The fire hydrant includes a number of outlets or hydrant connectors that extend horizontally from the iron structure and which are in flow communication with the interior vertical chamber. The transition device or apparatus interconnects these hydrant connectors to one or more hoses, and allows for the quick connect and disconnect of the hoses from the transition device.
The standard method of connecting the hose to the hydrant connector is for each hydrant manufacturer to provide a brass nozzle, with an interior end engaged with the hydrant connector, and a distal end which projects from the hydrant connector. The various hydrant manufacturers use differing structures on the interior ends of the nozzles to engage them to the hydrant connector, with some being threaded and others having patterns of rectangular-shaped ridges or elevations, sometimes also called interrupted screw lugs. In other words, a notable disadvantage of hydrant nozzles has been that each manufacturer""s nozzle is not mounted to the hydrant connector of its hydrants in the same manner as with other manufacturer""s hydrants; since there are a multitude of hydrant manufacturers, simplification and standardization in use cannot be easily achieved. On the other hand, the distal ends of the nozzles generally include external threads. The distal end of the nozzle is capped when the hydrant is not in use and a fire hose can be threadedly attached when needed to the distal end of the nozzle. Direct-threaded engagement between the distal end of the nozzle and a hose, however, has a number of drawbacks. It can be difficult to properly align the nozzle and hose to begin the threading process, and a number of complete revolutions must be made to achieve a tight connection. This takes time, which can of course be critical in a fire emergency. There are also different hose thread specifications for different fire hoses, which has proven to be a large obstacle to standardization. It is not unusual to have neighboring communities use fire hoses which are not interchangeable because of the different hose thread specifications, thereby making mutual assistance work difficult. Threaded engagement between the nozzle and hose can also lead to a loss of water and pressure due to leakage from the threaded joint. This can also be critical in a fire. For these and other reasons it is desirable to provide an alternative coupling interface between nozzle and hose, for instance a Storz-type coupling which allows for quick connection and disconnection.
A representative transition apparatus is disclosed in the Kozey patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,444). The Kozey patent discloses a Storz-type coupling which permits a quick connect and disconnect of a hose from a fluid source.
The Kozey coupling includes an inner annular part that is assembled to an outer annular part. The inner annular part includes external threads and a pair of spaced-apart lugs that fit into L-shaped grooves of the outer annular part, and the outer annular part includes internal threads. The parts are assembled together by turning or rotating the lugs within the L-shaped grooves simultaneous with the threadable engagement of the internal and external threads.
However there remains a need for an improved transition device such as a coupling or adapter wherein the parts are mechanically bound together to function as a one piece unit in order to enhance the operation of the transition device when mounted to the hydrant, and to which a hose or conduit with a Storz-type coupling may be connected quickly, saving crucial seconds. There remains a need for an improved transition device which can be manufactured from the stock of nozzle blanks used by hydrant manufacturers. Likewise, there remains a need for an approved transition device which can be conveniently installed at the factory by hydrant manufacturers, thereby encouraging the spread of the use of Storz-type fittings. There also remains a need for a portable transition device which can be carried by fire companies likely to encounter hydrants with different fittings, thereby enabling said companies to use Storz-type fire hoses even on conventional hydrants. There also remains a need for an approved transition device easily adaptable to be used with hydrants of different manufacturers, while providing a reduced lateral extension profile.
The present invention comprehends adapter assemblies for disposition between, and interconnection to, two separate structural members, and, more particularly, comprehends coupling or adapter assemblies that interconnect a fluid source to a conduit, pipe or hose. Although the description herein is primarily directed to outflow applications, such as fire hydrants, it should be readily appreciated that the invention is equally useful in inflow applications, where the conduit, pipe or hose is being used to conduct fluid into a reservoir.
The present invention includes two primary structural elements that can be mechanically bound together in order to function as an integral one-piece unit thereby interconnecting, in its most typical use, a fire hydrant to a fire hose.
The present invention serves as a transition device or coupling assembly, and includes a generally cylindrical adapter or body portion. The adapter portion includes a first source or outlet end and an opposite interior second end. A fluid conveyance bore extends from the first source end to the opposite second end, and the fluid conveyance bore tapers radially inwardly from the first outlet end and then transforms to a uniform diameter whereupon the bore extends to the second interior end maintaining the uniform diameter therethrough. The first outlet end can include either external annular threads or other engagement structure, and at least one exterior rib or flange circumambient the adapter body at a location where the fluid conveyance bore is of uniform diameter. In addition, the adapter body portion includes at least one, and preferably two, annular exterior stepped threaded sections that are adjacent one another and circumjacent that part of the fluid conveyance bore that is of uniform diameter.
The other structural element that is mechanically fixed to the adapter portion in order to form the transition device is a ring portion. The ring portion is a cylindrical structure that includes a ring bore which is coaxially disposed relative to the fluid conveyance bore when the ring portion is adjoined to the adapter body portion. The ring portion also includes at least one, and preferably two, protrusions that are integrally formed from, and extend coaxial to the ring portion, and each protrusion includes a laterally extending lip. The ring portion includes an inner annular working surface that engages the annular stepped threaded sections of the adapter body portion, and the working surface includes and merges with the curved interior surfaces of the protrusions. Moreover, the curved interior surfaces of the protrusions include a first inner threaded portion coextensive with the respective interior surfaces. The inner annular working surface of the ring portion is further defined by a second interior threaded portion circumjacent the ring bore. The diameter of the second interior threaded portion is greater than the diametrical distance of the first inner threaded portions from each other as measured across the ring bore. The ring portion also includes at least one annular channel formed adjacent to the protrusions and which cooperates with the lips and the protrusions for securing the ring portion to the Storz-type coupling of the conduit or hose. The stepped threaded sections of the adapter body portion engage the first and second interior threaded portions of the ring portion when fixing the ring portion to the adapter body portion.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a coupler assembly wherein the number of primary structural elements are reduced while improving essential function of serving as a transition device for interconnecting a fluid source to a conduit or hose.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a coupler assembly wherein the failure-prone part, i.e., a gasket, is eliminated by the design of the primary structural elements comprising the coupler assembly. The adapter body and the ring portion can be joined with no need for a gasket, thereby obviating the need for periodic maintenance and replacement of this part.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a coupler assembly that improve s the fluid flow from the fluid source to the hose through an improved interior bore configuration. The elimination of the gasket avoids a fluid flow disruption point and the fluid conveyance bore taper provides for smooth fluid flow.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a coupler assembly that enhances theft resistance by the manner of permanently securing the primary structural elements together thereby presenting increased difficulties for their removal from the fire hydrant. Because nozzles and components of the coupler assembly are made of brass, an expensive metal attractive for sale to scrap dealers, this can be an important consideration.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a coupler assembly that reduces the lateral extension of the coupler assembly from the hydrant, thus decreasing the possibility of damage and interference from passing vehicles. The reduced lateral extension is achieved through use of stepped threaded sections. Given the congestion in urbanized areas where hydrants are most likely to be used, and the emphasis placed on widening roads to better accommodate traffic, any reduction in lateral extension will be beneficial.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a coupler assembly that minimizes the possibility of corrosion and related corrective maintenance by having at least one of the primary structural elements being composed of brass or bronze. The device of the present invention also provides for extreme flexibility in a choice of materials as desired. In addition to brass or bronze, the device may be machined from other metals, for example aluminum, or made from a synthetic material such as structurally reinforced polymer.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a coupler assembly that minimizes the possibility of a fluid leak by making the use of a seal or gasket unnecessary. Although the invention has application beyond that of fire hydrants and hoses, it is of particular note that the loss of water and pressure in fighting fires can literally be a life-and-death matter, so the significance of this objective cannot be overstated.
Yet a still further objective of the present invention is to provide a coupler assembly that maximizes fluid flow from the fluid source to the conduit or hose, for example, by factory-mounting the coupler assembly to the hydrant.
A yet still further objective of the present invention is to provide a coupler assembly that complies with all manufacturing, safety, and fire protection standards by having the primary structural elements of the coupler assembly surface treated and composed of the appropriate materials.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a perusal of the entire disclosure herein in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.